In The Moment
by blueyzangel
Summary: ONE-SHOT. When you get the Tower all to yourself for even just a little while, alot can happen. RR plz :


_**This is why Beast Boy and Raven should NEVER have the tower to themselves. Especially since there a couple..**_

Raven and Beast Boy were relaxing on the sofa with their lips connected with eachothers. Then Beast Boy jumped off the sofa and stood infront of her with a cocky grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven raised and eyebrow.

Beast Boy started to dance in a goofy fashion that caused Raven to grin.

Beast Boy chanted infront of her, "Im too sexy for my shirt too sexy for shirt too sexy it hurts.."

Ravens grin turned into a smirk, she shrugged her shoulders and siad, "Ok."

Her black energy ripped his shirt off revealing his tight abs and buff shoulders.

Beast Boy stopped and stared at Raven. Then an idea hit him, he chanted, "Im too sexy for my pants too sexy for my pants, so sexy.."

Raven giggled and ripped his pants and belt off. The shredded remains of his clothes going everywhere. Beast Boy was now only in his boxers and boots.

"The breeze feels nice."

Raven giggled again and crossed her arms.

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh Raven. Im too sexy for my boxers.."

"Dont even go there Garfield."

"Aww, but you undressed me, why not go ALL the way Rae."

"Do you WANT me to teleport you to the city? Then everyone can see your batman boxers?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Ok, ok. But you know you want me Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I never said i didnt want you. But do you really think i wanna...you know..out here?"

Beast Boys eyes widdened. "Totally wasnt thinking about that. But im so up for it!"

Ravens jaw dropped. "You werent...tell me youre joking."

"Im joking. HA! You finally wanted a joke!" Beast Boy hugged his ribs as burst out in fits of laughter.

"Whatever."

Beast Boy stopped laughing and plopped himself down next to Raven after pulling off his gloves and kicking his boots off. He slung his strong arm around her and let out a content sigh. "You gotta finish the job Rae."

"Beast Boy.."

"Aww..come on.."

Raven sighed. "Fine."

Beast Boy gave her a quick peck and pulled her cape off.

Ravens eyes widdened and glared at Beast Boy as he tossed it over the sofa.

"What?"

Raven just shook her head. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and pulled her ontop of him. "Damn.." she blurted out without thinking.

"What?" he asked again.

"Uh..your like..really buff and toned." Raven blushed.

"its called growing and working out baby." Beast Boy breathed in her ear, which caused her to shudder.

"Well..i like it." Raven smiled.

Beast Boy chuckled and ran a hand up and down her back. He placed the other on her jawline and pulled her into a soft kiss. Raven deepened it but putting both her hands on the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his forest green hair which had grown a considerable amount in the last year. It wasnt as long as Robins but long enough to spike it, which, she will never say, looked better then Robins. Not because Beast Boy was her boyfriend, but it also made him look irresistably hot.

Beast Boy loved feeling Raven against him. The way her body meshed into his, her soft skin, and in the moment the way her breasts were pressed against his chest. He was loving it. And apparently he made it obvious as Raven stopped and stared at him with a grin.

"Getting a little excited are we?"

Beast Boy blushed, "how could ya tell?" he joked.

Raven giggled and shook her head. She brought him back in for another kiss, attaching her lips to his. He let out a throaty groan as she shifted more into him. Beast Boy ran his hand from her lower back down to her thigh. He loved the feeling if her soft skin and silky violet hair. He used his other hand to brush the stands of hair from her eyes. His bright emerald eyes bore into her violet ones.

They were so caught up in each other they didnt hear the ops' room door slide open to reveal the other Titans. They all stood in shock at the sight before them.

"What the hell is going on!" Robin yelled.

"Yo! Ya both have rooms!" Cyborg stopped his foot down.

"Oh my." Starfire covered her eyes.

Beast Boy and Raven stared in complete shock. Raven then quickly summoned her cape and slung it over pulling her hood up over her eyes.

"I..uh..have to meditate." Raven teleported to her room.

Beast Boy stared at the spot where she teleported. Robin crossed his arms, "well, care to explain Beast Boy?"

"Uh..uh.." Beast Boy fiddled with his fingers.

Starfire picked up a shredded piece of clothing, what looked like to be a part of Beast Boys shirt. "Did you two have the fight and did the making up?"

"Uh..not exactly."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Beast Boy, just go get dressed and if i ever see that again.."

Beast Boy dashed off before Robin could finish.

Cyborg chuckled. "Well i may not be the one in trouble, but it did just get a little breezy in here."

_**What did ya'll think? I wrote this within and hour, it just hit me like a ton of bricks. if it sucks im sorry, but i thought it would be funny LOL :D**_


End file.
